logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Testcardiologist/Sky New Eusland
The list is here in blog format so that the source article can be deleted. I am currently negotiating a few changes with New Eusland's owner. General *1 - TVNE1 (Starter) *2 - TVNE2 (Starter) *3 - Three (Starter) *4 - Four (Starter) *5 - Prime (Starter) *6 - Choice TV (Starter) *7 - Māori Television (Starter) *8 - Te Reo (Starter) *9 to 14 - Local channels *15 - TVNE1 +1 *16 - TVNE2 +1 *17 - Three +1 *18 - Four +1 General entertainment *20 - Sky5 *21 - Vibe *22 - ASTV *23 - Jones! *24 - Sky Box Sets *25 - SoHo *29 - TVNE Duke *30 - TVNE Heartland *31 - TVNE6 *32 - Universal TV *33 - Syfy *34 - Arena *35 - 13th Street *36 - MTV *37 - MTV2 *38 - Comedy Central *39 - Spike *40 - OTN *41 - Starstel *42 - OTN Unix *43 - A&E *44 - Lifetime *45 - GRT First *46 - ITV Choice *47 - HIN First Shopping *60 - TVSN *61 - The Shopping Channel *62 - YesShop *63 - HSN *64 - ShopIQ Lifestyle *80 - Sky Arts *81 - LifeStyle *82 - LifeStyle You *83 - LifeStyle Home *84 - LifeStyle Food *85 - TLC *86 - Living Channel *87 - Food TV *88 - Discovery Life Channel *89 - Travel Channel *90 - HGTV *91 - ThreeLife *92 - Food Network *93 - E! *94 - Style *95 - Fyi *96 - Viceland Movies *100 - Sky Movies Premiere *101 - Sky Movies Extra *102 - Sky Movies Greats *103 - Sky Movies Classics *104 - Sky Movies Action *105 - Sky Movies Family *106 - Sky Movies Disney *110 - Movie One *111 - Movie Two *112 - Movie Action *113 - Movie Greats *114 - Family Movie Channel *115 - Starpics *116 - Starseries *120 - TCM *121 - Studio Universal *122 - Paramount Channel *123 - AMC *124 - Rialto Kids and family *130 - TVNE Kidzone *131 - Cartoon Network *132 - Boomerang *133 - Cartoonito *134 - Disney Channel *135 - ZooMoo *136 - Disney Junior *137 - Nickelodeon *138 - Nick Jr. *139 - Nick Hits *140 - Discovery Kids *141 - CGeeries Sports *150 - Sky Sport 1 *151 - Sky Sport 2 *152 - Sky Sport 3 *153 - Sky Sport 4 *154 - TSN *155 - TSN2 *156 - TSN3 *157 - beIN Sports *158 - Eurdesport Asikai Transalic *159 - Eurdesport News *160 - The Rugby Channel *161 - Garage *162 - TAB Trackside 1 *163 - TAB Trackside 2 *164 - Ginx eSports TV Music *180 - The Edge TV *181 - Channel V *182 - Channel V Hits *183 - MTV Music *184 - MTV Rocks *185 - MTV Dance *186 - VH1 *187 - VH1 Classic *188 - TMC *189 - TMC2 *190 - TMC3 Knowledge *200 - Discovery Channel *201 - Animal Planet *202 - Discovery Science *203 - Discovery Civilization *204 - Investigation Discovery *205 - Discovery Turbo *206 - National Geographic Channel *207 - Nat Geo Wild *208 - Nat Geo People *209 - History *210 - H2 *211 - Crime & Investigation *212 - Planext *213 - GRT Knowledge *214 - HIN World *215 - RBC Hisqaida *216 - Country TV News *220 - TVNE7 *221 - Sky News *222 - Sky News Business *223 - Sky News Weather *224 - Parliament TV *225 - *226 - ENS International *227 - *228 - Eurdenews *229 - Transalic *230 - *231 - GRT World News *232 - ITV News *233 - HIN News 24 *234 - NTV News *235 - Face TV *236 - *237 - BT *238 - RLN24 English *239 - HHK World *240 - XGTN *241 - Phoenix InfoNews (WTV) *242 - Channel NewsAsikai *243 - ANC (Gritainese) *244 - Arirang International *250 - YBS World (WTV) *251 - YMTV (WTV) *252 - HHK World Premium (WTV) *253 - TVB Jade Transalic *254 - DTV World *255 - MBS World *256 - KBC Malit *256 - Phoenix XNE *257 - CTI Zhong Tian *258 - XCTV-4 *259 - Phoenix InfoNews *260 - Hunan TV *261 - (Freeview) *262 - TV33 *263 - Voice of Atlansia *264 - LBC Meridecia (Starter) *265 - Neurcasia Plus (Starter) *266 - TVL Internacional *267 - Las Estrellas *268 - OzMundo *269 - TN Talcia *270 - Hisqavisión Internacional *271 - TVL Atlánsia *272 - TV Hisqáida *273 - TVFMonde *274 - Rait Mondo *275 - *276 - TV Sigma Internacional *277 - TelecordTV Internacional *278 - TN Internacional *279 - Antenna Transalic *280 - *281 - Star Plus *282 - Star Gold *283 - Colors *284 - El Canal Gritanyés (Gritainese) *285 - The Macamotian Network *286 - TV Mundo Internacional 1 Religious *290 - Shine TV *291 - *292 - Firstlight *293 - Hope Channel *294 - Transalic *295 - Adults *300 - *301 - *302 - Desire TV *303 - ARTN Pay-per-view *350 to 383 - Sky Box Office *354 - Sky Arena *355 - Sky Sport Pop-Up *356 - Sky Movies Pop-Up Audio and radio * 400 to 413 - Sky Digital Music * 421 - Radio New Eusland National * 422 - Radio New Eusland Concert * 423 - Tahu FM * 424 - Radio Live * 425 - Mai FM Category:Blog posts